2 sons of Frey and 2 daughters of Loki and others
by fira6440
Summary: What happens when Magnus Chase the son of Frey meets Ray the Champion of Frey and his friends: Matt the Champion of Thor, Owen the Champion of Odin, Reyna the Champion of Freya, Baldwin the Champion of Balder, Laurie the Champion of Loki and her cousin Fen. What will happen when Sam meets Laurie? Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the books or characters.
1. Prolouge

Magnus Chase was with his cousin's boyfriend Percy on a boat. He really didn't like this idea since he had an unfortunate incident with a water god Ran. Annabeth had told him though that because he was with the son of Poseidon he would be fine though. His other friend Samirah al-Abbas was with him also. He hoped that maybe that was true but he never knew. Sam was the first to break the silence "So there are also Greek Gods now too?"

"Well I think that maybe they might have met at some point but who knows. I thought that you where male when we got on the ship but now you are female does that always happen?"

"I have no clue it just changes. I can also change into any animal as well." Magnus could have sworn that Percy said no swearing horses please though under his breath but it was faint. Then Magnus said "I'm going below deck to sleep." He easily found his way to his room. He shared it with Percy. Magnus and Sam both agreed that it would be best if Sam sleeps in another room and he was pretty sure that Percy just figured out why. He had a dream where there was a kid that had black hair and dressed in black. The person turned towards him and said "Who are you?"

"My name is Magnus Chase. Who or what are you?"

"My name is Ray and I am the Champion of Frey." Then like that the dream ended. Then when he woke up Percy was sound asleep. Not wanting to find out what would happen if he woke up the sleeping demigod, he walked quietly up the stairs and walked to the railing and said "What did he mean by Champion of Frey?"


	2. Chapter1

Ray was with Reyna, Matt, Owen, Laurie, Fen and Baldwin at a camp. The Valkaries and the Berserkers were nearby. They were on summer vacation. That night Ray had a dream. In it was a teenager his hair was tussled and his clothes were a little messy. Ray asked"Who are you?"

"My name is Magnus Chase. Who or what are you?"

"My name is Ray and I am the Champion if Frey." Then just like that I woke up. I looked around the camp. It was dark out so it must still be night. Fen, Owen and Baldwin were still asleep in the tent. Reyna and Laurie were in the tent next door. The next morning I told everyone about the strange dream. "Maybe we should see who this Magnus Chase is. Maybe they are another descendant of the North like us." Matt said. "I don't think so." Owen said."All of them have been found."

"If that's the case then how is there this Magnus Chase that can talk to Ray in his dream?"

"I think I am not positive but there have been rumors that have been flying around what is left of Asgard that after you stop Ragnorage that the gods all came back from wherever they were. It is quite possible that this person might be a demigod- the offspring of a god and a mortal." Hilda pointed out. "Then its decide then. Later we go and find this Magnus Chase person." Later that day Laurie opened a portal to wherever Magnus was. When they came though they scared the heck out of a teenager. He looked about 18. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He jump up and pulled out a ballpoint pen and pointed it at them. "Um Ray is this the guy that you were talking about?"

"No but he is on this ship." Fen took that as a queue to question the guy. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Most people I know don't just appear out a swirling portal thing." The boy responded. Matt spoke up "My name is Matt Thorson. We mean you no harm. Can you tell us if there is a boy by the name of Magnus Chase here?"

"Yes but why should we hand him over to you?" They all looked up and there was a girl there. "That still doesn't answer my question of who are you" Fen was almost growling out the words he was getting so irritated. The girl spoke up "My name is Alex Fierro and I am the daughter of Loki the Norse god of mischief and trickery." All of us were trying hard to not look at Laurie but Fen moved closer. Then the boy spoke up "My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon the Greek god of the sea." Now all of us were standing there mouths gapping. There were now also Greek gods. We all hoped that maybe there was no more surprises.


	3. Authors note

This is my first authors note. The author notes will be like a different chapter almost. I am really sorry I had meant to put Alex down in the prologue but ended up with Sam by mistake. I could alter it in the story that I already posted but I don't know how. This my first story so there might be a rookie mistake. If you see one don't be afraid to tell me in a review. Every time that you have creative feedback of tips on how to do this it would be great if you would tell me. The reviews are also nice. There tell me that people are reading this story and I makes me happy. I thought that this would be nice to do because both are similar. It made me think while I was rereading the Blackwell Pages for like the third time "What would happen if the two stories meet?" I did after the hammer of Thor because that is up to the second book that the author is up to. I'm just rambling now. Again I am sorry about the mistake in the prologue. If anyone knows how to fix that please let me know in a review. Please.


	4. Chapter 2

"So wait there are Greek gods too and demigods?" the Blond hair kid asked."Cool." Percy was a little surprised. Sure they might not know that there was Greek gods but they had to know that there were demigods. They obviesial were demigods. Only demigods could have powers like that. The girl that closed the portal was a demigod yet they acted like they had never heard that term. "Yes. You must be demigods otherwise you would not have powers like that."

"No we are Descendant of the North, Champions of the gods. We fought in the place of the gods at Rygnorag."

"Why would you have to do that?" Magnus had come up while the new kids were talking. "Because they were supposedly died." Magnus and Alex were looking at each other. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves. My name is Matt Thorson and I am the champion of Thor."

"I'm Reyna and I am the Champion of Freya."

"I'm Laurie and I am the Champion of Loki. This is Fen according to the norns he might also be a Champion of Loki."

"I'm Baldwin and I am the Champion of Balder. I died then came back when they came and got me."

"I'm Owen and I am the Champion of Odin." At this Magnus could not help but ask "you're not obsessed with PowerPoints are you?"

"No." Magnus and Alex let out a sigh of relief. Percy and the others just gave them a questioning look but said nothing."I'm Ray and I'm the Champion of Frey." At this Percy and Alex looked at Magnus but again said nothing. Baldwin was the first to say something "Does anyone have any mistletoe on them?" all of them just shoke their heads no."Okay just checking." Then something wieder happened. These weird clouds came rolling in. Percy recognized them and cursed in Greek and said "If you have weapons get them out."


	5. Chapter 3

At first the Descendant of the North were a bit unsure by what he meant till some creatures that were made out of tornados came. Percy started to attack them but they kept reforming. Matt took out his hummer and shield out of his backpack and tried to attack them as well. Fen transformed into a wolf and gave Laurie some cover to shot them with her goust arrows. The twins were casting spells left and right while Owen and Baldwin were fighting hand to hand. Alex had tried and succeeded turning into to one. When Magnus tried to summon Jack he was unable to and instead did hand to hand and when Laurie pulled a sword out of her bag gave it to him.

After the fight Magnus was looking very mad. "Right now you look like Fen when he was contemplating killing someone when they asked Laurie out." Baldwin observed. This snapped Magnus out of his thoughts and everyone else to start laughing except for Fen who was growling at Baldwin for saying that. "It's nothing. Just mad because Jack would not help me."

"Who's Jack?" Laurie asked. She had not known that there was anyone else on the ship. "No he's my sword."

"You have a sword named Jack?" Percy had to ask because who wouldn't ask. Then everyone started laugh again at how ridicules that sounded. "Yes but that is just his nickname. His real name is Sumarbrander the Sword of Summer."

"Isn't that Frey's sword." Reyna asked pretty much figuring out why he didn't answer Magnus. Magnus nodded yes "So maybe he couldn't hear you because he didn't know who to answer."

"What do you mean by didn't know who to answer. There aren't any other people on this ship that he would need to answer. Unless." He paused because it just struck him who else would be able to call the Sword of Summer. Ray would be able to as well. Magnus just slipped the cord off from around his neck and handed it to Ray. Ray took it understanding what Magnus wanted him to do. Call the Sword of Summer out.

 **Okay so how was that. I thought that I would bring up the point that since Matt had Thor's hammer which in the Magnus Chase books Thor is looking for it would be fun for Ray to be able to call Jack. Jack could have also just been ignoring him but that a dear reader is something that will be brought up in the next chapter. Also I have not been able to decide on whom to do for a villain. My sister said that I should do Loki with a bit of Gaea and toss in Ares because he is board and wanted to cause trouble. Should I? Please post whom you think I should do or if it should just be a meet and great for them. Should Ray get his own Sword of Summer or not. All the help will be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 4

Then when Jack came out Magnus gave him a funny look. Then Jack started to ramble on about the fact that he could not hear Magnus because he was in close proximity to the Champion of Frey. Then Magnus asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Is it possible that there is a copy of all the gods' weapons for their Champions?"

"It is possible not sure if it is likely though. I mean it is possibly that they had them made but then again didn't Thor lose his hammer?" That made both of them sweat drop because that was true. Then again he did mention that he needed it because he wanted to watch his shows on it. "Is it possible to have the dwarves making a copy of the weapons?"

"I think that if they could then they would have done all those years ago. Besides asking them to do that would be asking for trouble."

"He has a point." The next couple of days they thought that over but no one was able to think of how to do it. Then the Valkeryiers came and said that they had to leave. They tried to stay but they had to go to keep looking for what they were looking for and the others to go too. They all said good bye and hoped that would one day they would meet again.


End file.
